In caring for injured people, particularly those with a broken leg, it is highly helpful to have a splint that can be made readily available, that is light, easily applied and set up, and that is effective to hold the broken bone portions in proper position as long as needed, that is relatively comfortable for the patient, and that can be removed without difficulty.